The War of 2017
'The War of 2017, or the Manifest Destiny Rebirth War, '''was a war that involved the powers of the United States of America, and the power of the British Empire, or the United Kingdom. This war finished the somewhat incomplete War of 1812, and involved the independence of Canada and annexation by the United States. This war began with the debate of Canada by Congress, and the declaration of independence by Canada. Canada, no longer tolerant of England's "empire colony" rule on them, left the country and asked for the United States's acceptance of them as a territory. Britain, enraged because of the belief that the United States tricked Canada into leaving them, attacked Maine, and declared war on the United States. The war was mostly fought in the Atlantic Ocean, and the Eastern States. After British attack on the state of Maine, hostilities ignited with immediate retaliation by the United States in the historic Battle of Yorktown (2017). Before Battle (2016-2017) Ever since the death of Elizabeth II, and the leadership of King Charles began, Canada began to felt like it was being treated unfairly. After the Act of Colonization in 2016, some Canadian governmental leaders began protesting over British power. The United States, aware of the situation, because they were there before (American Revolution), merely suggested that the British be less harsh with their acts, but the British refused as stated "It is the only way they will understand our power over them." Canada, frustrated over British arrogance and stubbornness, declared independence on November 7, 2016. Only a week later, Canada asked to be part of the United States as a territory. The British, alarmed by declaration, but more alarmed by the offer to the United States, became infuriated and commanded President Marshall Bruce Mathers to "decline". Mathers, entering his presidency earlier in the year, questioned the British, "The British have no effect on our decision. We are no longer your precious colonies. We are an independent country. And you must recognize Canada's decision and respect it, or we will make sure you respect it." Tensions further increased when Canada rejected British influence again, and both sides prepared for war. Suddenly, on April 12, 2017, the British attacked the state of Maine, and declared war on April 13, 2017 on the United States. The next day, on April 14, 2017, the United States accepted Canada as a territory, and were fueled by an extraneous 2.6 million military men from Canada. The War Begins: The Battle of Boston The first battle of the war was the Battle of Boston, where 30,000 British soldiers, led by Commander Wesley Charleston, were faced off against 120,000 American soldiers, and the British were quickly driven away with only 120 casualties on America. They were led by Commander Mendes Chameleon. The first battle, in most eyes, was already considered "how the war would go." The Second Battle of Yorktown The Battle of Yorktown was a decisive victory by British forces led by General Kevin Cornwallis. The battle proved to be the measuring stick of the war, and would be the second largest battle in the war, after the Battle of Washington. Kevin Cornwallis, Commander and General of the British army, led over 600,000 troops south to Virginia, where they were met with over 700,000 American soldiers. The British would gain momentum after this battle, which would end in mid 2018 after the British Massacre in Washington. After the Battle of Boston, many predicted this war to be "over in a month". However, this battle began on April 30, 2017, roughly 14 days after the first battle, and quickly overwhelmed predictions. This battle began with the bombardment of Virginia by British forces, with magnificent numbers of nearly a million soldiers. However, a prepared American army, unleashed over 700,000 soldiers in order to drive the British out of Virginia. The 600,000 British soldiers met with the Americans in Yorktown, Virginia, famously known as the ending battle of the American Revolution in 1781. After silence for 5 minutes, gunfire erupted, and in the first day of the battle, 50,000 Americans and 32,120 British had died. During the second day of the battle, Commander Zeke Brothen, general of the Virginian Army, was shot down in the crossfire and was replaced by Commander Nathan Drake. In the second day, approximately 79,000 Americans died, with the British this time having a higher casualty number with 87,000. On the third and final day of the battle, 100,000 Americans died, bringing the total to 229,000 American casualties, and only 20,000 British soldiers died during the third day, bringing their total to roughly 139,000. Due to the high number of American casualties, the Americans surrendered, and Virginia was taken by British forces. Minor Skirmishes, Battle of Raleigh After the Battle of Yorktown and the occupation of Virginia by British forces, President Mathers realized the situation as serious, and had to regain Virginia as quickly as possible. The British, aware of Mathers's plan, attacked the city of Raleigh, North Carolina in order to combine North Carolina and Virginia and form the new colonies. Mathers, alarmed by their plan, as well as frustrated, sent over 120,000 American soldiers against 50,000 British soldiers. In a mere 5 hours, the American forces had eliminated roughly 35,000 of the British soldiers, and the British surrendered the next day, on June 1, 2017. This battle would be important for the Americans, as the occupation of Virginia had weakened after this battle. Battle of Florida The British, in attempt of tricking the American forces, attacked the unprepared state of Florida, rampaging every single city and bombarding all forces there. Georgia's forces, led by Commander John Walker, striked at the irritated British forces, but since his forces were too little, were unable to move the British and were forced to surrender Florida, as well as Georgia. The Regeneration Plan President Mathers, frustrated by the loss of Florida and Georgia, as well as Virginia, drafted new forces from the territory of Canada, and was able to draft over 7.3 million men, as well as over 20 million pounds of ammunition. The United States were now at over 26 million men in the military, and were prepared. These forces would be crucial in the manpowered battle of Washington. '''The Regeneration Plan ', was the act of sending roughly 15 million soldiers to the Midwest, South and Atlantic Coast, in preparation of reattaining the states of Georgia, Florida, and Virginia. The Regeneration of Florida and Georgia Immediately after the sending of 15 million soldiers to the states, a conflict arose in the states of Florida and Georgia, with the occupation of British soldiers and American soldiers. Eventually, a battle rose, which was highly outnumbered, as 340,000 soldiers bombarded only 100,000 British soldiers, and the states of Georgia and Florida were retaken. Battle of Washington After the quiet ending of 2017 and beginning of 2018, the largest battle in world history occurred in Washington D.C, where roughly 8.5 million American soldiers began conflict with roughly 4.5 million British soldiers. At the beginning of the battle, the entire city of Washington D.C was overtaken by troops from both sides. President Mathers was forced to evacuate before the battle began, and took shelter in Baltimore. The battle lasted a week. On the first day of the battle, silence was the main action during the first 8 hours, then the first gunfire was unleashed by Private Charles Kin, and the battle began. The first use of a bomb was provided, and in the first day, 900,000 British soldiers were exterminated, as well as only 90,000 American soldiers. Fresh ammunition was provided every 31 minutes, and the Americans were confident. On the second day of the battle, the rain started, which gave the battle an even gloomier feeling. This day was the most infamous of the Battle, where Commander Mendes Chameleon issued a state of massacre, where American forces roughly killed and murdered over 1.8 million of the British soldiers. Surrender became an option, but was not suggested. On the third day of the battle, another 270,000 British troops were killed, and American forces were acknowledged by Commander Kevin Cornwallis as "unpenetrable, unstoppable, undefeatable, I saw my own soldiers die at my own hands, as well as millions of others. It felt like, we were exterminating ourselves by facing them." Only 110,000 deaths occurred on the fourth, fifth and sixth days combined on the British side. On the seventh day of the battle, an exhausted British army, faced against a bombarding fresh American army, were breaking down in numbers and were exhausting their entire resources. Even reinforcements could not chip the defenses of the Americans, fully conscious and ready to fight for their nation. Another 1.3 million British soldiers were killed, and out of the 4.5 million men that the battle started with, only 130,000 remained. After massive losses of soldiers, the British finally surrendered, their army nearly going extinct after the loss. The Battle of Richmond (final battle) The British were seriously weakened after the loss at Washington, and had their military nearly extinct. At one final attempt at retaining Canada and defeating the United States, sent their remaining 900,000 soldiers to Toronto in order to confront. However, unfortunately for the British, the Americans had a fresh 2.4 million soldiers prepared for the confrontation, and the battle would be a sloppy and humilating one for the British. Only 2,000 soldiers died from America in the battle, however, 500,000 soldiers died from the British side. The British, sadly outmatched by undefeatable American forces, discussed surrender terms. British Commander Kevin Cornwallis surrendered to Commander Mendes Chameleon on Christmas Day, 2018, and the territory of Canada was annexed by the United States on December 26, 2018. The British had lost over 80% of their manpower after the war, and would not return to being a great militarial power until World War III.